Logan-G081
This article deals with Logan's main storyline in the Saulosian campaign. For other universes he has participated in, see this page. SPARTAN-G081, Logan, was a UNSC SPARTAN-III who fought in the Human-Covenant War and the Saulosian campaign. He is a member of Bravo Team. Biography Early Life Logan was born on the planet of Harmony in 2534. Like many of the Spartans, he soon developed a detachment from his former life which one ONI observer described as "almost a type of Stockholm syndrome". The only fact about is past life that Logan cared about was his being born on Harmony. One of his fellow Spartans once said that the way to make sure Harmony was never harmed would be to "put Logan there on permanent garrison". When the planet was destroyed in 2552, Logan was crushed, even to the point of completely repainting his armor overnight. thumb|300px|left|Logan in his original armor, 2551. Human-Covenant War Logan and Bravo Team finished training at the climax of the Human-Covenant War. Almost immediately after finishing training, Bravo was deployed to aid the evacuation of the colonists on the colony of Tribute. Despite the heavy losses suffered by most of the battle group, Bravo escaped the destruction with minor injuries. Logan suffered some plasma burns that put him out of action for a few weeks. Bravo was rotated to the Jovian Moons for an anti-terror mission in September of 2552, but their mission was put on hold when Earth was attacked. Bravo was present during the Battle of Mombasa and was extracted under heavy enemy fire by Army Pelicans. Bravo was then dispatched to various areas over the next few days as an aid to beleaguered Marines and militia troops. Soon after this, Bravo was dispatched to [deleted] for a harassment operation against nearby Covenant forces. During this operation, Harmony was attacked and glassed by the Covenant. Logan was devastated by the news and made the aforementioned changes to his armor. About a week later, Logan returned to Earth alone. He told the rest of Bravo that he was going to turn some items recovered after the raid over to ONI. While he did indeed do this, the true goal of his excursion was to track down and eliminate the ONI agents who had decided that Harmony was to be sacrificed to protect Earth. With his last kill of agent Jiro Hideyori, Logan acquired his trademark katana. Interim With the end of the Human-Covenant War, the majority of the UNSC military was reassigned to rebuilding and patrol on the few remaining colonies. Cruisers were converted into transports for refugees overnight, and even ODSTs could be seen handing out aid packages in refugee camps. The Spartans, however, did not have the same luxuries. Bravo was immediately reassigned to raids on still-standing Insurrectionist bases and Covenant holdouts. Operation:QUAGMIRE In 2554, the Insurrection had begun to pick up momentum once more. A weakened UNSC, surrounded by remnants of the Covenant all looking for a sign of weakness, looked to its Spartans to keep the rebels in check. Operation:QUAGMIRE had Bravo assigned to Levosia to eliminate a suspected rebel munitions camp. During the operation, Logan was nearly killed by a grenade after leaping on it to save the rest of Bravo, for which he was awarded a Gold Star and his fourth Purple Heart. Operation:GREENER GRASS QUAGMIRE had had a significant impact on the resurgence of the Insurrection. With the rebels sitting back and licking their wounds, the UNSC took the brief respite and used it to begin a recolonization program. Naval ships were sent out in order to scout current UNSC territory for as-of-yet uncolonized planets, or to reestablish contact with worlds whose fate was still unknown. Bravo was dispatched with the frigate Feathered Wings to the 81 Djinn System to establish contact with several colonies that had gone silent during the war. Out of the five colonies in the system, three had been glassed and two were still held by the UNSC. However, on Djinn IV, the Marines of the Feathered Wings and Bravo had to battle a number of Loyalists, mostly Brutes, who had been harassing the colony's capital from a base in the lowlands. In conjunction with the small militia contingent, the reinforcements destroyed the Loyalists and returned to Earth, another victory under their belts. Operation:FOOLSHOPE Zeal of Damnation Soon after the Human-Covenant War, a group known as the Blood Covenant, a fundamentalist splinter of the original Covenant, attacked the UNSC colony of Agrabah. Logan was separately assigned to the reinforcing group and fought in the battle to defend Agrabah, as well as on the Zeta Shield World. Saulosian Campaign Equipment Logan's preferred weapon is the SRS102B. However, after the destruction of Harmony, he stepped outside his usual long-distance ethos and acquired a highly non-regulation katana from the apartment of Jiro Hideyori, an ONI agent he killed. The only reason he was allowed to keep it, said another member of Bravo Team, was, "if I'd seen Logan practicing with that thing, I'd've let him keep it too". thumb|200px|Logan trapped under debris, 2557. Note his SRS102 and katana. Personality Augmentations Quotes "The sword? Well, a sniper rifle's nice and all, but a blade is nice for when you really need to let out some rage." -Logan, discussing his katana "They think we're dispensable? Fire-and-forget? Maybe, but we're gonna show them just how much damage a fire-and-forget can do." -speaking to Bravo Team Decorations image:Purple Heart.jpg|4 Purple Hearts. Awarded 2552 (2), 2553 (1), 2557 (1). image:Bronze Star.jpg|2 Bronze Stars. Awarded 2552. image:Gold Star.jpg|1 Gold Star. Awarded 2557.